rusty_lake_wikiavnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Rusty Lake WikiVN
Rusty Lake: Paradise Giới thiệu Rusty Lake Paradise là trò chơi thứ mười hai của Rusty Lake và thuộc trò chơi trả phí thứ ba của hãng.Nó được xem như là một phần độc lập của Rusty Lake cũng như các phần Rusty Lake: Root và Rusty Lake: Hotel. Không giống với chuỗi serri Cube Escape là nhiều phần riêng lẽ nhỏ có kết nốii với nhau, đây là một phần riêng lẽ tách biệt, cũng là những cột mốc đầu tiền hình thành các sự kiện, tuyến nhân vật, bí ẩn cho các tựa game sau. Trò chơi diễn ra vào năm 1796 trên một hòn đảo bị cô lập ở Rusty Lake. Câu chuyện được tiếp diễn trên 10 mùa bệnh dịch (ứng như là mỗi chapter theo thời gian), được cho là một biến thể của 10 bệnh dịch của người Ai Cập , nguyền rủa hòn đảo và cư dân của nó, sau khi người mẹ của nhân vật chính chết một cách bí ẩn. Người chơi phải tương tác với các thành viên trong gia đình của anh ấy trên quanh đảo và tham gia vào nhiều nghi lễ bất thường để ngăn chặn các bệnh dịch đến. Các nhân vật * Caroline Eilander (Deceased) * David Eilander * Elizabeth Eilander * Gerard Eilander * Jakob Eilander * Margaret Eilander * Nicholas Eilander Tuyến truyện I remember that day when I returned to Paradise... the island of my family. Since I had received the message of my mother's death the blurred childhood memories started to become more clear. From the first glimpse of the island I could still feel my mother's presence. It's hard to forget someone who gave so much to remember. Mở đầu game là suy dòng nghĩ của Jacob Eilander (nhân vật chính- người chơi trong toàn mạch truyện) khi trở về hòn đảo nhà của mình sau khi nhận được bức thư báo tin người mẹ của mình qua đời từ ông bố Nicolas. Người bố cầu xin anh quay về để giúp đỡ mọi người vượt qua các mùa dịch bệnh Tôi nhớ ngày hôm đó khi tôi trở về Paradise ... hòn đảo của gia đình mình. Tôi đã nhận được thông điệp về cái chết của mẹ tôi, những ký ức tuổi thơ mờ nhạt bắt đầu trở nên rõ ràng hơn. Từ cái nhìn thoáng qua đầu tiên của hòn đảo tôi vẫn có thể cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của mẹ tôi. Thật khó để quên một người đã để lại cho tôi quá nhiều kí ức. The First Plague: Water turns into Blood Như bạn đã thấy, giấu hiệu của dịch bệnh đầu tiên đó là nước xung quanh hòn đảo đã ngã sang sắc đỏ của máu. Nguồn nước sinh hoạt trong ngôi làng cũng bị ô nhiễm một màu đỏ tươi. Một oan hồn (Corrupted Soul của mẹ cậu) hiện lên và bảo : "mang kí ức của ta đến hồ''... và hồ nước sẽ ngừng vấy bẩn." '' Thể_loại:Rusty lake